Tales of the Past
by Redd
Summary: Another short chapter, I'm sorry, but the next one is gonna be really long. I swear this time!
1. Rachel Rocio Romero

A/n: I only own Rachel, Andy, and their father, nothing else so please don't sue.  
  
*****  
  
        Dear Journal,  
  
        My name is Rachel Rocio Romero. Sometimes people call me Dre, but usually only my family, and only because in was my mom's nick name when she got older. I live with my Dad and older brother in Twinbrook, Maryland. My mom's friend used to live in the house next door, but now he's king of Atlantis. Mama was on the team that discovered Atlantis, and my Grandpa was on the team that brought back the Shepherd's Journal. Both of them were mechanics. I want to be one too, but my Poppy says it's real dangerous. Every time I try to tell him that if Mama could do it, I can, he changes the subject. I know why.  
  
        You see, my Mom was one of the best mechanics ever. Mr. Whitmore knew that and gave her the job on the team, even though she was still just a kid. I know I could do it too, but I can't, Poppy's scared that he'll loose me too. I guess I should explain before you get the idea that he's the bad guy.  
  
        My Mom was the Chief Mechanic for Team Atlantis after my Grandpa retired. After the team discovered Atlantis, they still did other things. Once, Vinny told me the fought this huge snow monster to save Queen Kida and to get some spear back. Anyway, their last expedition, together as a team, was just over ten years ago. The team heard reports of there being another sea monster off the coast of Greece, so they went down to take a look. Well, it was a sea monster, though I can't remember which. Somehow, it destroyed one of the boilers in the engine room, and some of the crew were caught under the wreckage. Dr. Sweet and Mama went down to check it out. With one of the boilers gone, the others started malfunctioning. Mama tried to fix them while Dr. Sweet helped the crew. The rest of the boilers blew up, and then the engine exploded. Only about twenty people made it off the ship, most of the team came back.   
  
        King Milo brought back Mama's hat, he said that she never took the blasted thing off, and I still have it, and I never take it off either. I was hardly six when it happened, and I don't remember much of it, but I do have one of the last taken pictures of the team. My Mom's kneeling next to Mole and Vinny, in front of King Milo and Dr. Sweet. Cookie and Mrs. Packard retired, but they're in the picture too, along with Mr. Whitmore's Grandson, Daniel. Mama's wearing her hat.  
  
        That's why Poppy doesn't me or Andy to get involved with the team. We visit King Milo and Queen Kida every now and again. They have two daughters, one about nineteen, and the other's seventeen. I think their names, nick names at least, are Mia and Jule. I couldn't remember their names if I tried. I'm really bad at that sort of stuff.  
  
        Vinny got me this journal for my sixteenth birthday last week. I asked him what I was supposed to write in it, and he told me I could write about anything. I could write my own stories, ones about Mama, or even about Fluffy, the family cat.   
  
        I didn't really see the point, but I guess it's like a confidant, where I can write down all of my secrets. I don't have many, but I do have some so I guess that's what it's for.   
  
I've got to get to the museum for work, but hey, it's cool. I don't care if I have to work fixing the cooling system every time it breaks. It means I'm a mechanic.  
  
Hasta Luego!  
  
        Dre   
  
*****  
  
Ok, please, RR! Poor Fluffy, she's gotta be like twenty something..... 


	2. You see, the trouble is

A/n: This is set nineteen years before the first chapter. Of course, I don't own, please don't sue.  
  
************  
  
"I swear I can't work with you!" Audrey Ramirez's temper was well known throughout all of Whitmore Industries, especially on Team Atlantis. Well, to every one but Sam Romero. He was new to the team, having only been there a few short days. A navigation expert and not too bad with tools.  
  
"It's not my fault if you can't handle working with someone who's better then you are, little girl." Sam, a half-Spanish half-Italian local, ran his hand carelessly through his jet black hair. Mole, who was standing not too far away, began to worry.  
  
"What did you just call me?" Had her shirt not already been sleeveless, Audrey would have rolled up her sleeves and punched the guy right n the spot. Only one thing  
  
stopped her. Mrs. Packard's voice over the intercom.   
  
"Audrey, Mole, report to the bridge. You're late. By about an hour."  
  
"Ay, Dios mio!" All anger forgotten, Audrey bolted up the ladder out of the engine room. "Mole, andeles! We haven't got time to play around!"  
  
"Oui, I'm coming." Mole regarded the ladder for a moment, he hated heights, in all aspects. Gaetan Moliere was a man of the ground, and frankly, he wasn't too crazy about the ocean, either. The excavations expert sighed and made his way up the ladder, but not before he spotted Sam. Who was watching Audrey run for dear life. Smiling. Odd one, that boy.   
  
  
  
"Ah, there they are." Sweet regarded the heavily breathing teen and a calm collected should-be-rodent, leaning back in his chair a little. "We were about send Fluffy down for you, Aud."  
  
"Not funny. She probably could find me though." Audrey took her usual seat to Sweet's left and dropped her head into her arms. She didn't notice her hat flip off and landed in front of Vinny, who placed it back on her head. Mole, however, having kept his wits and taken the short way, plopped down quite cheerfully.  
  
"Where hava you been for an hour, anyway?" Vinny questioned, which earned something akin to a growl from Audrey, though they couldn't be sure it wasn't from her stomach, she'd been down in the engine room. Since she woke up. At five. It was almost dinner.  
  
"Zat is of no importance right now! We must speak of our up coming landing." Mole was smart enough to know when the young mechanic was having her buttons pushed, he'd done it often enough himself.  
  
"Well, Milo said something about a ship going down just off the coast of Atlantis and he wanted us to-" Sweet was cut off by the ship lurching to one side. Audrey's head was no longer in her arms, and she was no longer in her chair."What in the devil?"  
  
"Samuel Romero! I swear if anything happened to one of my trucks, or my cat, I'll kill you!" Audrey threatened, climbing down the ladder, just as the ship lurched again.  
  
"Relax, sweetheart, I didn't touch anything. It was that stupid fish thing." Sam moved forward just as Audrey as pitched forward, catching her against him. For a moment she seemed hesitant to move, it had been a long time since someone had held  
  
like that. She did realize soon enough, too soon if you asked Sam, just what she was doing.   
  
  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The girl fumed as the rest of the team barreled down the ladder after her.  
  
"Audrey, it's the Leviathan, we woke it up. It's abou' as happy as you are whena we wake you up. My guess is we're all gonna die." Vinny was now crawling into a sub-pod with Mole, and Sweet was helping Mrs. Packard.  
  
"Wait where's Fluffy? We can't leave her here, she'll drown." Audrey was just about to take off for her cabin, when Sam grabbed her arm.  
  
"She followed you down earlier, and she's already in a Sub-Pod, so let's go!" The newest teammate pulled her into the pod and buckled up.  
  
******  
  
"You nearly got us killed, Audrey! Where the did you learn to freaking drive!"  
  
  
  
"I nearly got us killed, you're the one who fired the stupid missiles!" Again, Audrey was getting ready to hit him, and again was interrupted, this time by Kida. "Kida!" Audrey smiled and threw her arms around the friend she hadn't seen in almost a year.  
  
  
  
"Nice to see some things never change." Kida hugged the girl back, she was the closest thing to a sister Kida had ever had. 'The girl has no idea what's going to happen to her' Kida thought, 'her world is going to change forever and she doesn't even know it.'   
  
Milo came out and greeted the team, but he spoke to Sweet quietly and handed him something the rest of the team couldn't quite see. Joshua's shoulder sagged, and he lowered his head.  
  
"Aud, come here for a sec." She rose an eyebrow, but did as she was told. "Sweetheart, I .... I think this belongs to you."  
  
"What is it?" Audrey scrunched up her nose as she looked at the ripped and stained green-brown material that she held lightly.. There was some red on it, but she wasn't sure if it was blood or something else, so she wasn't too thrilled about to touch it.  
  
"It's your father's jacket. They found on the beach."  
  
*********  
  
Dun dun dun......... lol, sry, had to do it! r/r! 


	3. New greetings, and things better left un...

A/n: Of course, I don't own, please don't sue.For the record, Audrey is my fav. character.   
  
************  
  
  
  
"He…. What?! Its not real, vaina, it can't be!" Audrey flipped the jacket over and looked on the inside of what she assumed was the sleeve, the thin sloppy blue stitched line ran from the wrist to the elbow was quite visible. "Ay, Dios mio…."  
  
   
  
        "Audrey!" Milo caught the teen just as her knees buckled. The youngest Ramirez girl was muttering, but the linguist figured out the basics of what she was saying. His own knees gave out beneath him, now, she was siting in  his lap. Milo was quite sure Kida wouldn't mind, but there was an unfamiliar face the was glaring daggers at him, there was, how ever also a familiar sound. It was the cat. "Fluffy, come here girl."  
  
   
  
             Fluffy, his darling cat. The cats he had raised since she was five weeks old. The one person, er, living being who had loved him unconditionally, and never held resentment towards him. The cat that had just walked right past him and curled up in the mechanics lap, purring and ignoring him completely.  
  
   
  
             "Audrey…." Sweet's eyes were in the process of becoming very red, and very damp. He kneeled beside her and held out his arms. Slowly, Audrey scooped up Fluffy and allowed Sweet to pick her up, cradling her like an infant. Now more then ever, he felt the need to protect her, this small  vaurnable little girl. His best friend's daughter. Kida hesitantly made her way over to the small group.   
  
   
  
            "Dr. Sweet? Why don't you take her to her room. Come on, Ill take you." Kida glanced down at Milo, who was still staring at shock at Fluffy, and rolled her eyes. Kida quickly led her companion down the corridor where the team had stayed many times before.  
  
   
  
           Vinny sighed. Manuel was a good man. He cared about his family and he loved his daughters, Audrey in particular. It was something Vinny wasn't used to. Having a family and being loved. His father usually worked when he was a child, and his mother was always taking care of the younger ones. Vinny glanced at  his friends. Mrs. Packard wore the expression she always did, Cookie had removed his hat and appeared to be praying, and Mole was on the brink of crying. That left the new boy, though he looked upset, he hadn't known the man and looked like he was about to skew Milo. In spite of the situation, Vinny smiled. This boy may be just what they need. Well, maybe not them, but her.  
  
   
  
            "Who is that guy?" Sam questioned, not loudly, but Milo heard him anyway.  
  
   
  
        "I'm Milo Thatch. You're new here aren't you?" Milo stuck out his had and Sam shook it, though not enthusiastically.  
  
   
  
             "I'm Sam Romero, the navigator." Sam's attention returned to where Sweet and Kida were walking.  
  
   
  
              "Why did you guys take the back door? It's not needed you know." This had been troubling Milo. Why hadn't they just taken a ship?  
  
   
  
          "Well, ah, you see, Mole thought he remembered a hole at the top of the cavern where the Leviathan is. He wanted to see if we could avoid the whole truck… driving thing…." Vinny explained, in his own way that the team had learned to understand.  
  
   
  
          "But why?"  
  
   
  
               "If I must be in zhe water, I'd razer be under zen above." Mole crossed his arms defiantly, though there was no need. "And we would have gotten out of zere with no problem,   'ad zhe children not fired zhe missiles."  
  
   
  
          "Speaking of kids, two things." Vinny stated. "One I wanna see Jule. Two, where'd Sam go?"  
  
   
  
   
  
            Milo had been smiling when Vinny mentioned his daughter, known to the world as Jule, for even he had difficulty pronouncing her full name. Now, however, he was worried. He looked up and saw Kida and Sweet walking towards him, heads hung low and whispering.  
  
   
  
*****  
  
   
  
           "Audrey?" Sam whispered, opening the door slowly. Peeking inside he saw her lying in the middle of a large bed, curled in a tiny ball with a sheet drawn up to her shoulders.  Sam stepped inside, quietly shutting the door and made his way over to the bed, careful not to trip over her boots. "Audrey?"  
  
   
  
         Sam crept to the other side of the bed, in hopes of getting her attention, but, she was already in an uneasy sleep. The navigation expert smiled, sitting down lightly on the edge of the bed. Being unsure of himself was not something Sam was used to, nor was it something that he liked.   
  
    
  
             "Audrey, I know you can't here me, well, you could be faking it, but I'm pretty sure you're not. I'm sorry, for everything, wither it be what happened to you dad, or what went on this morning, I'm really sorry. If my brother ever found me talking to a girl like this, he'd probably pound me, but I cant help it. I really like you Audrey, but you probably only see me as a jerk. That'll change." Sam smiled slightly, leaned over and kissed the young mechanic lightly on the cheek. "Pleasant dreams, Sweetheart."  
  
   
  
             Had Sam stayed another few moments, he would have seen the object of his affections smile as well, like a child would in its sleep just before Christmas.   
  
   
  
****  
  
   
  
           "Romero, where have you been?!" Just as Audrey was known for her temper, Joshua Sweet was known for being patient.  
  
   
  
             "I was taking a look around, is all."   
  
******  
  
So what'd ya think? R/r! 


	4. The dream the better not be

A/n: Of course, I don't own, please don't sue. For the record, Audrey is my favorite character.   
  
*******  
  
Impenetrable mist covered the barren landscape. It swirled and mixed together, leaving it shapeless as well. The colors seemed to come at her, twirling about her at rapid speed, passing her with such speed her hair whipped and stung her eyes until here was nothing but darkness.   
  
   
  
          "Milo? Sweet? Anybody?" Audrey's senses told her she was somewhere safe, warm and inviting, but her mind screamed at her to get out. "Come on guys this isn't funny anymore!"  
  
   
  
         She began to run, she didn't know why, as far as she could tell, there was no ground.  Interesting thing was, she could feel it. Just as she felt herself trip and fall.  
  
She landed softly enough, on a bed. It looked like her room at home, but, that couldn't be. It was different. For starters, the bed was bigger, very much so. She walked over to what should have been her dresser. It was covered in photographs, many she didn't remember even taking. In one she was sitting infonet of a ship, the team was there, including Kida and a strange man she had never seen before. Sam was there, she noted, and her hair was longer. Sam was also holding her from behind, and both of them were grinning like crazy. Audrey shivered, it was highly discomforting.  
  
   
  
     She head muffled voices from down stairs. Had it not been for the pictures, Audrey would have thought she had stepped into the past. Her father sat in the middle of the floor, holding a small boy in his arms, laughing and kissing his forehead. The young mechanic's eyes welled up. He used to do that to her when she had been younger. "Poppy…."  
  
   
  
             "Audrey, did you have a nice nap? We didn't wake you did we?" Manuel looked at the girl, grinning his copyrighted grin that used to be able to fix all of Audrey's problems. The little boy, who couldn't have been more then two maybe three, grinned and wobbled towards her, arms outstretched. Audrey scooped him up, and he snuggled into her shoulder, stuck his thumb in his mouth and was asleep almost instantly.  
  
   
  
             "No, I mean, yes…. You know, never mind." She couldn't believe it, her father, the one who was dead. Maybe not even dead. Kida had said that they never found his body, just his jacket. In any sense he was standing right in front of her. Manuel walked over and hugged her lightly, his eyes resting on the little boy. He smiled fondly.  
  
   
  
           "You used to do that, you know.  As soon as I would pick you up, no matter if you'd been asleep for hours, you'd yawn and go right back to sleep." On cue the little boy in Audrey's arms stretched and yawned. "Unless, of course, we were at the shop. You were so full of curiosity, you wanted to touch everything, the tools most of all."  
  
     "Yeah, well, that figures. I'm a mechanic, after all." Audrey smiled up at her father. The door opened and shut, and Manuel headed off towards the kitchen. She would have followed him, but Sam walked in. In a suit, hair combed back out of his face and he looked… responsible.   
  
   
  
          "Hey." Samuel said simply. He looked at Audrey in a way that she didn't remember him looking at her before, and then he did something he had never done before. He kissed her.   
  
   
  
****  
  
   
  
           Audrey awoke with a jerk, startling Fluffy out of sleep as well. The short-haired Persian looked questioningly up at her. She pulled the cat close, holding her for dear life. "Fluffy. I think I have a problem."  
  
*****  
  
Sry it was so short, but telll me what you think. R/R 


	5. What now?

A/N: I don't own, so don't sue  
  
**********  
  
   "I don't understand it. They should have found something." Sweet stared down at the reports lain on the table in front of him. Reports form Atlantis and from everyone else. Form what he had gathered, the boat had left from New York two weeks ago. The team had left nearly a month ago. Audrey had kept herself holed up in her room, usually with Kida or Milo. Lately, Sam had been there as well, of course it had been making the girl blush which Sweet found highly amusing. He'd never seen the girl blush, not once in all of his years knowing her. She had, however, refused to listen to his advice about going to see her mother and sister.  
  
                  "Sweet? You're up awfully late." Milo Thatch came into the small room carrying  lantern and rubbing his eyes. "What are you up?"  
  
         "Trying to find something about Manuel. Don't tell me its useless, I need to know." Sweet stared at the files again. Sighing, he put his hand to his forehead. "I cant find anything."  
  
             "Its like the thousandth time you've looked. I wish I knew what to tell you." Milo half smiled, placing a hand on the medics shoulder. "I was never able to meet him. He must have been really special."  
  
              "He was. Taught Audrey just about everything she knows. He was a man who really cared about everyone, even Mole."  
  
"I'm sorry, Sweet. Vinny said you guys were best friends." Sweet smiled. He would have gone on, but Mole, stripped pajamas and all, walked by the room, yawning.  
  
"You are still awake? Must be a pattern." Mole joined them, and it seemed it would only be briefly, for he looked ready to nod off standing up.  
  
"What pattern? I thought we were the only ones up." Milo raised an eyebrow at Mole and then looked at Sweet, who shrugged.  
  
"No, I was walking past Audrey's room, she had left her door open. She and zhe new guy are still up." Mole explained.  
  
"Oh, figures. They've been talking a lot lately." Milo reasoned.  
  
"What are you talking about? Zey were kissing." Mole looked to the two men strangely, then turned around, muttering in French, and began to return his room.  
  
"What did he say?"  Sweet asked, staring at the place Mole had been seconds before.  
  
"He said we were clueless."  
  
"No, no, Milo, he said they were kissing..... Think Milo... Sam and Audrey..." Sweet didn't have time for the king of Atlantis to figure it out, so he headed off to Audrey's room. The door was now shut. Makes sense, she closes it when she sleeps, always has, and she started locking it after Mole and Vinny had walked in on her changing, Sweet tried to convince himself. The door wsas not locked, so he opened the door, quietly but quickly, seeing exactly what he had hoped he wouldn't. There were only two problems. Audrey wasn't there, and Sam's lifeless body wasn't on the floor.     
  
**********  
  
Sorry it was short, but I needed to get it out of my system. I'm sorry if Mole's accent is wrong, French isn't my storng suit. R/R!!! 


	6. Girls are evil

A/n: I no own, you know sue  
  
*******  
  
It was nearly four when Audrey returned to her room, and Sweet knew it. He was sitting on her bed when she walked in her room.  
  
"Hello." The medic stated, causing the teen to yelp and jump nearly a foot in the air. "And were you Miss Ramirez?"  
  
"Golly, Sweet, I stuck my head under the water for an hour just to see if I'd drown." Audrey rolled her eyes and sat down on a chair, the farthest could from the bed, and began pulling off her boots.  
  
"Not funny, Aud."   
  
"Why do you keep calling me that?" Audrey fumed. What right did he have to pry into her life?!  
  
"It's a nickname, the whole team uses it." Sweet raised an eyebrow at the girls behavior. He was the last person that anyone would have expected her to mouth off at, yet that seemed to be exactly what was going to happen.  
  
"Well, the whole team should stop! I'm not a little girl, and I don't expect to be treated like one!" The teen stood up in a huff, the boots forgotten.  
  
"Well, maybe if you stopped acting like one, we'd stop treating you like one." The medic calmly leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Even Abigail wasn't this much trouble, and that was saying a lot.   
  
"If you think that I'm acting childish now, then you're going to love this." Audrey stormed out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind her.  
  
"Lord, please, please never let me have any girls..."  
  
*******  
  
Ok, again sry it was short, but I needed an in-between chapter. R/R! 


	7. Eveyone's Little Girl

A/n: I don't own, please don't sue.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You're still really hung up about that, aren't you?" Milo asked, looking up at the older man.  
  
"Milo, it's been three months. I can't believe she did that. Worse, She took Sam with her." Sweet looked out on the streets of Detroit. They'd been everywhere the last few weeks and finally decided to try the city. Oddly enough, it had been Mole who suggested it, and he was probably going to be right.  
  
"You probably shouldn't have said that to her. You know she hates being called a kid. She's proven herself an adult more times then I can count." Milo reminded him. He studied the other man for a moment. "That's not it, is it?"  
  
"Milo, she is a kid, she just turned nineteen a little while ago for Pete's sake. Audrey doesn't know what she's getting into with this guy. I know, I asked around when we where in Pittsburgh. I asked every one I could, and they all said the same thing. He's bad news. Even his brother said so."   
  
"You checked up on him? Sweet, that's like an invasion of privacy." The former linguist reprimanded. "I think that we should give her the benefit of the doubt."  
  
"I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just trying to look out for her." Sweet sighed as he stopped in front of a two-story house, causing Milo to bump into him. There was a tree with a tire swing out front and the garage door was open. By the looks of things, much of the house had jut recently been repainted, and most of the shudders had just been attached. A tall lanky man walked out of the garage.  
  
"Can I help you? Are you lost?" The man asked, wiping one hand with a rag. Milo would have thought he was a mechanic, if it weren't for the button-down collared shirt he was wearing.  
  
"Actually, we're looking for a girl named Audrey Ramirez. Do you know her?"   
  
"Know her? She's my sister-in-law." The man stuck out his hand and both Milo and Sweet shook it, introducing themselves. "I'm Antonio. If you're looking for Audrey, then you should know she's never home before seven. Spends all her time at the shop, and if you're headed that way, stay away from Carlos."  
  
"Thanks, ah, nice to meet you." Milo commented, all but dragging Sweet away by the arm. Once they were out of ear shot, Sweet voiced the question that was on both their minds.  
  
"Who's Carlos?"  
  
****  
  
"Sammy, if you don't learn to tighten that bolt the right way, I'm gonna have to hurt you." The younger mechanic observed form her position on a stack of boxes. Sam's head emerged from the inside the hood.  
  
"Sweetheart, I thought you were supposed to be helping, not making things more difficult." Sam half smiled up at her, resting his elbows on the frame. Audrey hopped off her perch and walked over for a closer inspection.   
  
"Where's the fun in that?" Audrey asked causally, leaning over and giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek. "Besides, how are you gonna learn if I keep doing it for you?"   
  
"But if you do it for me, then it'll get done the right way, and I'll have a   
  
much nicer view." Sam chuckled as Audrey playfully cuffed him on the arm.   
  
"I thought you already knew about this stuff. God knows you pissed me off back on the ship." Audrey nudged Sam over as she showed him the proper way to tighten a bolt, again.  
  
  
  
"Exactly, I know how to work that stuff on a ship." Sam corrected, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Those stupid wires keep getting in my way."  
  
"Sammy, those stupid wires are what make the truck run." Finished with her bolt, Audrey had taken to double-checking her wires.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, well, they should stay put or something." Sam rested his chin on her shoulder. Audrey rolled her eyes, and he smiled.   
  
"They're wires Sam. They don't know any better." Audrey heard footsteps from behind them. Mr. Mayberry, probably. "Mr. Mayberry, I told you the truck wouldn't be ready for two days."  
  
"It'll take you that long? And here I thought you were the best." Milo grinned as the teens jumped in suprise.   
  
"Milo? What are you doing here?" Sam asked, turning to face him.   
  
"Looking for the two of you." Milo nodded toward them. "Sweet's here, but I figured it'd be best if he waited out side."  
  
  
  
"Should I go talk to him?" Sam asked as Audrey rolled her eyes.  
  
"Uh, yeah, I think you should, but don't get within arms' reach." Sam nodded, kissed his girlfriend on the cheek and headed out the garage door. Audrey pulled herself up on the stack of boxes again.  
  
"I suppose you wanna lecture me now?"   
  
"Actually I wanted to talk to you." With a tad more difficulty Milo pulled himself up next to her. "Audrey, what made you run away? I mean, I know Sweet kinda ticked you off and all but still. What's going on, Audrey?"  
  
"I just couldn't take it anymore." The young mechanic shrugged. "I was tired of being Everyone's little girl."  
  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
Yes, yes, I know, no update in a long time. I am soo sorry, I've been so road blocked with this. Anywho, it's here, so tell me what you think! 


	8. Guy talk

A/n: I don't own, you don't sue.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Sweet glared at the navigator as he trudged out the garage door. That boy, that damn boy, this was his fault. If it weren't for him, Audrey would've been her normal self and stayed put, or at least told someone where she was going.   
  
"Hey Sweet." Sam shoved his hands into his pockets. he knew Sweet was angry with him, and he had every right to be. "How's it going?"  
  
"I'd be real careful about what you say, Romero." Sweet crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "If you hurt her, I swear..."  
  
"You spoke to Nick." Sam's eyes darkened. Damn him. Why did Nick have to ruin everything for him?  
  
"A bit, yeah. Learned a few things." Sweet smirked a cruel, tormenting smirk. "I must say, Sam, you lived a very colorful life."  
  
"I'm not tat person anymore. You trusted me before, and now all of a sudden you don't. I'm don't get it. You're supposed to be the levelheaded one."  
  
"Sam, you basically kidnapped her!"  
  
"She kidnapped me, if anything." Sam scoffed. Not that he hadn't enjoyed Audrey sneaking into his room and whisking him away.  
  
"What ever. If you-"  
  
"I won't hurt her. I'd never dream of it."  
  
"How can I be so sure?" Sweet looked the boy over carefully. Sam lowered hi yes to the ground and muttered something. "What was that Romero?" Again Sam muttered. "Sam..."  
  
"I love her ok? I love her more then anything!" Sam burst out, his face becoming red. "I'm not used to feeling like this, Sweet. No emotional attachment, that's the way it's always been. Keep my thoughts and feelings to myself. But I can't, not around her."  
  
"She's different, all right." Sweet smiled slightly. So the boy was going to turn his life around was he? Huh. He was right. Audrey did have a strange affect on people.  
  
"I know. She's wonderful."  
  
***********  
  
Sorry it's short, I needed to get it out. It's really hard to type with a cat sittin' in your lap, anywho, tell me what you think. 


End file.
